


Sly Cooper Vengeance Against Thieves

by awesomeavenger2013



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeavenger2013/pseuds/awesomeavenger2013
Summary: After the events of Sly 3, Carmelita catches Sly in the act of thieving and they both go their seperate ways. But, a vengeful cartel family and assassin with a dangerous vendetta drags Inspector Fox and the Cooper gang into a war where there are no rules and no mercy. Now the cooper gang and Carmelita must find a way to stop this war or the Cooper clan bloodline will fall.





	1. Painful Seperation

Mid- Atlantic Ocean………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..10:21am

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, a private plane was flying high above the water. Onboard, two figures sat apart from each other. On the left was a Siamese cat dressed in a red dress and high heel shoes. On the opposite side was a purple tigress in black cargo pants and crop top. The Siamese cat was Maria Delgado and the purple tigress was Natalie. Maria was the head of the Delgado crime family born in Columbia and based in Miami. Natalie was a former British special forces now discharged due to collateral damage but her expression was an upset look.

“Tell me Ms. Natalie, are you comfortable?” Maria asks breaking the silence.

“Oh I’m comfortable if you count being kidnapped comfortable?” Natalie sarcastically replies.

“Yes and I’m very sorry about that. But, why don’t we get to the matter at hand.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Let’s start with who the hell you are and why I’m here!” Natalie demands.

“Oh yes of course, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maria Delgado, perhaps you’ve already heard of me, Natalie.”

“As a matter of fact I have. You’re family is the most powerful crime syndicate to specialize in shipping drugs, smuggling weapons and even people into other countries. Is that right?” Natalie questions.

“Of course. You guessed right, Ms. Natalie.” Maria says impressed. “Do you also know why you’re here?”

“Uh no. That’s the part you never told me about.”

“Of course. The reason why I brought you here is because I would like you to work with me.”

“Really? You want me to work with you?” Natalie asks taken aback. “And why would I do that?”

“Because it has come to my attention that you’re searching for the person who killed you’re twin sister. Well, for your benefit, I have a contact within Interpol who gave me this information along with this.” Maria says passing a brown envelope to Natalie. Natalie opens the envelope and pulls out a picture. The picture revealed a grey raccoon wearing a blue shirt, hat, gloves and boots and holding a cane with a golden C shaped tip. Next to the raccoon was a turtle in a wheelchair and finally a pink hippo wearing a red mask, red gloves, and light blue shirt.

“Who are these three clowns exactly?” Natalie asks.

“That is Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray. They are the infamous cooper gang.” Maria explains. “You see, Cooper is a thief descended from a long line of thieves in his family. In fact, they live by a code of honor to steal from other thieves because it’s no fun stealing from ordinary people.”

“And where do the turtle and hippo come in?”

“Well as it turns out, the three met and grew up at an orphanage after Cooper’s parents were murdered by a robot owl. Anyway, to make this short, these three were somewhat involved in your sisters death. Now are you in or out?”

“Alright, you’ve got a deal, Delgado.” Natalie says in agreement. “But, under the condition that any and all resources are under my control and my control only.”

“Excellent. You have complete control over everything.”

“Good. Because one way or another, Cooper is going to pay for Neyla’s death.”

Paris, France…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...11:23pm  
Meanwhile, late on night in Paris, the city of lights, all was silent as it citizens were asleep. On a rooftop not far from the museum, a shadow with a C shaped cane walked toward the edge of the building and looked toward the museum through a binocucomm. This was Sly Cooper, master thief and leader of the Cooper gang. After a few minutes, he contacts Bentley.

“Sly, do you read me? Over.” the turtle asks.

“Loud and clear, Bentley. What’s the word?”

“Well, I’ve managed to disable most of the security in the museum but some of the laser systems are still online. I only hope you still got it, Sly.” Bentley reminded.

“Don’t worry, Bentley.” Sly reassured. “ I can handle any lousy laser. Just have Murray ready with the team van when I come out.”

“Will do, buddy.”

With that, Sly heads out for the museum via the rooftops. He jumps across many gaps, climbs up pipes, and walked across ropes until finally arriving to the museum window. He opens it and looks inside, seeing that the room was completely dark. Sly pulls out his binocucomm and sees the lasers throughout the entire room. He takes a moment to come up with a way to get through and sees several small points throughout the room thus giving him an idea.

“Hm… this looks like the perfect opportunity to brush up on my ancestor Rioichi Cooper’s ninja spire jump. All I have to do is jump and hit the circle button. Just like old times.”

With that, Sly jumps into the air and manages to land on a narrow point. He continues to ninja spire jump all the way to the other end of the room and enters another room. He looks inside and sees several museum cases containing many artifacts. But, he looks at the case at the end of the room containing a necklace with an emerald heart. He approaches the case, opens it and swaps out the necklace and puts his trademark calling card in its place.

“Good work, Sly. Head to the docking bay out back. We’ll meet you there in the team van.”

But before Sly could get out, a familiar feminine voice gets his attention saying, “I cannot believe you lied to me!”

Sly turns and sees that the source was an orange fox with blue hair, blue top and miniskirt, yellow jacket, and finally combat boots. This was Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, and Interpol officer assigned to capture Sly Cooper. But, it was after the Cooper Vault job, she and Sly decided to start a relationship due to him getting amnesia after taking a blast from Dr. M in order to save her. Sly saw that the expression on her face was a mix of anger and betrayal. Sly was in complete shock and asks, “Carmelita, wh-what are you doing here?”

“My job.” Carmelita replies coldly. “But this isn’t about me. This is about you, Cooper.”

“Okay, Carmelita, just let me explain.”

“Explain what?! You lied to me! she shouts and turns away form Sly. “I thought we had something?”

“We did, Carmelita.”

“Yeah well, it’s obvious we didn’t! You lied to me! Used me! Face it, Sly! You’ll never give up following your family name!”

“Alright now hold on, Carmelita! That’s going to far! Leave my family out of this!” Sly replies raising his voice a little.

“And why should I do that, Cooper?!” Carmelita exclaims. “Is it because your father and everyone in you’re family was nothing but lying, greedy, money grubbing, honorless criminals who stole from innocent people?!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH!”

Sly’s outburst echoed throughout the halls of the museum. On the other end of Sly’s communicator, Penelope, Bentley, and Murray were listening in on Sly and Carmelita’s argument and were in complete surprise at his outburst to Carmelita. Even Carmelita was in complete surprise that she had her hands over her mouth because she knew that she went to far.

“Sly, I….” she said trying to speak but Sly interrupts her saying, “I’m not done yet. First off do not ever take my father or my family in vain like that! We are honorable! We stole only from other thieves, not from innocent people! But I guess you and I are different because you’re just like every other cop!”

“What are you saying, Sly?”

“What I’m saying is you are black and white inside and out, Carmelita! You don’t know the first thing about honor! In fact, I was willing to give it up to be with you! But now I see, all you care about is the badge! And since we couldn’t make it work at all, we’re back to playing cops and robbers again. Good luck trying to catch me.” Sly says coldly.

With that, Sly pulls out and throws a smoke bomb between him and Carmelita, engulfing the entire room and causing her to cough. Eventually the smoke begins to clear and Carmelita saw that Sly was gone. She looks over at the display case and saw that the necklace was back where it belongs. But, all she had on her mind was the horrible things she just said to Sly.

Meanwhile, out at the docking bay, Sly jumps into the team van and they van speeds off. Inside, Sly saw that his gang were staring at him. He says, “Listen guys, I’m sorry you guys had to hear that.” But Bentley stops him saying, “Don’t Sly, it wasn’t you’re fault. She had no right to insult your family like that. You and you’re family are honorable no matter what.”

“That’s right, Sly. You’re awesome now and forever.” Murray says jumping in.

“I agree with them, Sly. You are truly an amazing thief. Never give that up.” Penelope added.

“Thanks, guys. Well, looks like were back to the old ways again. But, it’s all worth it. Hit it, Murray.!”

“You got it, chum!” Murray said pressing on the gas, causing the team van to speed up more.

Later back at her apartment, Carmelita was dressed in a light blue nightdress getting ready for bed. She place her shock pistol on the nightstand but she notices that the drawer was cracked open. She opens it and digs around in it, trying to make sure nothing was stolen, but instead pulls out a rose and another cooper calling card. She turns it around and sees a written note on the back.

She reads, “’Carmelita, these past few months have been my happiest. I’m really glad that we were able to get together and put aside our professional differences for a change. But, I can’t keep lying to you forever. I’ve lied to you throughout our time together and it’s time I told you the truth. I loved you with all my heart even if it meant giving up my family name. But I guess some things can never die. So that’s why, I’m going to be pulling a heist with my friends soon. It’ll be my last heist hopefully. But if not, all I can say is I’m sorry and that I hope this rose can make up for it. Love, Sly.’” By the end of the letter, Carmelita was tearing up because Sly did love her for real and that he was willing to give up his family legacy for her. She eventually broke down and began to cry, covering her face because now she’ll never be happy again. “I’m so sorry, Sly. It’s all my fault.” Meanwhile on a rooftop not far from the apartment building, Sly was watching her through his binocucomm and couldn’t help but cry as well because of his mistake for her lying to her. “I’m sorry, Carmelita.” Sly says. “I should never have lied to you.” With that he puts his binocucomm away and hops off the rooftop.

Back in Carmelita’s apartment, she regains her composure and looks down at the rose Sly left her thus turning her expression into seriousness because she had a new mission now: find Sly and ask for his forgiveness.

“Sly, I should never have hurt you like that. But I promise, I will make things right between us no matter what.”

Afterwards, she places the rose on her nightstand, climbs under the covers, turns off her lamp and eventually fell asleep. And her new objective was clear.


	2. A Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Vengeance against Thieves. In this chapter, Carmelita is back to work at Interpol but more brutal and Cooper is back with his gang once again but their current job takes a turn. Read at you're own risk and find out.

Several months rolled by and Carmelita returned to her work at Interpol catching criminals and bringing them to justice. But, unfortunately, her work tends to leave criminals injured with shattered collar bones, cracked ribs, missing teeth and broken arms also because they usually tend to make fun of her relationship with Sly thus making her angry. This began to become a growing concern with her co workers including Chief Barkley. One day at Interpol, Carmelita was bringing in a lioness with a black ponytail. The two arrive in front of the receptions desk and the receptionist is in complete surprise. “Oh my god. What did you do this one, Inspector Fox?!” the receptionist asks.

“Three fractured ribs.” she answers. “I’ll take her down to the lockup.” “

Listen Carmelita, in case you want to talk, I’m available.” the receptionist recommended but Carmelita doesn’t reply. “No? Oh, okay.”

Down in the holding cells, Carmelita escorted her prisoner to her cell. While she passed the other cells, all of the prisoners in those cells began to growl and hiss at her because she not only arrested them, but left them with injuries.

“You’re dead when I get out of here, Inspector Fox!”

“You broke my arm, bitch!”

“You better sleep with an eye open, cop hag!”

But even as the inmates growled and hissed at her, Inspector Fox ignored them and escorted her prisoner until they eventually arrive to a cell. She opens the cell door, shoves the lioness in, and slams the cell door shut. Later, she makes her way up to the upper floors and makes her way to her office but is stopped by one of her co workers. “Inspector Fox, Chief Barkley wants to see you.”

“Alright, thanks Knox.” she replies and heads for Chief Barkley’s office.

She arrives to the chief’s office and enters inside. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Carmelita asks.

“Yes, Inspector Fox. The reason I wanted to see you is because the past few months you’ve arrested and brought in over two dozen criminals.” Barkley comments.

“Is that a problem, sir?”

“As a matter of fact it is, Inspector Fox. Most of your arrests have left your catches with fractured collar bones, cracked ribs, broken arms and legs and most importantly, missing teeth.” the chief explains.

“Oh yeah, I forgot.”

The chief lets out a sigh and says, “Look, you cannot just go and beat up criminals whenever your upset. Not only is it bad for Interpol, it’s going to get us sued.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I just can’t help that they get on my nerves.”

“Yes, which is why I want you to put an end to it once and for all. Otherwise, you’ll leave me no choice but to take your badge.”

“But sir I…”

“No buts!” the chief says raising his voice a little. “Is that understood?” Feeling defeated, she lets out a sigh and says, “Yes, sir.” “Good. Dismissed.”

Later back in her office, Carmelita was sitting at her desk with one of her hands holding her head up. Her facial expression made it clear that she was not happy with the outcome of her conversation with Chief Barkley. But, she put it behind her and turned toward a map with thumbtacks on Venice, Prague, China, Mesa city, and etc. These were the locations of Sly’s past jobs with his gang. This was a sign that Carmelita was searching for Sly but had no luck. Most times, she wondered how Sly was doing himself. Meanwhile, Sly retuned to his gang after breaking up with Carmelita but the break up took a toll on him. His friends tried their hardest to get him out of this funk but nothing helped. But all the while, he tries hard himself to get past the pain. But all of that was going to change. One afternoon, Bentley was in his lab on Thiefnet speaking with his many friends about any potential heists. At first, things seemed fruitless, but one friend came about a potential heist in Hamburg, Germany. After a long drive to Hamburg, establishing a safehouse, and putting together a plan, the Cooper gang was now ready to pull off the job.

Later that night, they had arrived to the location but were all in surprise because it was in the warehouse district. Inside one of the warehouses, Sly was walking along the catwalk over many shipping crates below him. After looking for a few minutes, he contacts Bentley and says, “Hey Bentley, I’m looking around at this place and all I’m seeing are nothing but crates. Are you sure this is the right place?” “This is the right place, Sly. But since you’ve got the same suspicious feeling like me, I hacked into the security feeds throughout the entire building just to be on the safe side.” Bentley replies. Sly continues walking along the catwalk while Bentley watched the security tapes for minutes from inside the team van. He then began to notice something about one of the crates. He zooms in close, switches to x-ray and spotted an unknown device. He analyzes the device and discovers that it was a bomb and the timer read 15 seconds. He spots Sly on another monitor thus putting the pieces together and needed to get Sly out of there.

“SLY! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!”

“What’s wrong, Bentley?” he asks.

“It’s all a trap! The whole things been a setup! Get out of there!”

But before Sly could react, a loud explosion sound gets his attention. He turns and sees a massive explosion headed toward him thus causing him to turn and run. He ran as fast he could while the explosion followed behind him, destroying many of the other shipping crates in the warehouse. Eventually, he spots a window dead ahead of him and jumps through it and straight down into the water below. The windows shattered apart because of the explosion until finally the entire warehouse was completely destroyed. Sly pulls himself to the surface and watched as the warehouse was burning, but all he thought about was who attempted to kill him and why. But, he was pulled from his thoughts when he was pulled from the water by his good friend Murray and carried to the team van. The two arrive to the side of the van. The door opens revealing both Bentley and Penelope who pull Sly in and the door closes, engulfing the entire van in darkness.


	3. Making Amends

Hamburg, Germany………………………………………………………………………………………………………..11:41pm

Back in Hamburg, all of the city was still on high alert because of the explosion in the warehouse district. At the local hotel, Natalie was in her room talking on the phone with Maria while pacing back and forth.

“Are you telling me Cooper’s not only alive but he’s not in Hamburg?!”

“Calm down, Natalie.” Maria says on the other end.

“Calm down?! Calm down?! I’ll be calm when I put a bullet in Cooper’s head for killing my sister!”

On the other end, Maria was in a olive green one piece swimsuit sunbathing by the pool while armed dog, cat, bird and crocodile guards carrying HK- G36s, AK-47s, FN-SCARS, M249E2 SAWs, and Austeyr F885s patrolled the compound.

“Natalie, if you’d calm down for a minute then maybe I can tell you something important.”

Natalie lets out a sigh and replies, “Alright, go ahead.”

“Well, what I was going to tell you is my contact in Paris told me Cooper and his gang are back in Paris right at this moment.”

Hearing what Maria just said, Natalie was in complete surprise. This was her second opportunity to take out Cooper and his gang. “So, he’s gone back home, huh?” she asks.

“It would appear that way, Natalie. The only problem is we don’t know where he and his gang are hiding out.”

“Heh. Relax, Maria. I’ll find him easily.” Natalie assures.

“And how do you plan to do that, exactly?”

“Simple, all I need is the right bait. Whereas in this case, we just need to know what bait to use on Cooper.”

“Alright, get yourself on the next flight to Paris.” Maria orders. “Once there, maintain observation status only and find out as much as you can about Cooper. With any luck, you’ll know the bait we need to get his attention.”

Back in Paris, in Carmelita’s apartment, Carmelita was still in complete shock because Sly was not only still alive but he was okay and sitting on her living room floor. This was an expected turn of events. “I don’t understand, Sly.” Carmelita says confused. “How are you here? I thought you were dead.”

“I can explain, Carmelita.” Sly answers sitting up. “What had happened was my gang and I were called out to Germany for a job. When we got there, we somehow found ourselves in the warehouse district.”

“The warehouse district? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know. In fact, Bentley was pretty suspicious of the job also. Anyway, I was inside the warehouse exploring when out of nowhere, the whole building began to explode. I turned and ran as fast as I could until I managed to get out through a window and landed into the ocean outside. After that, my gang and I came back and decided to lay low for a while until we figure out what this was all about.” Sly explained.

“You still didn’t answer my other question, Sly.”

“Right, I was coming to that, Carmelita. So the reason why I came by you’re apartment was because I wanted to tell you how sorry I am.”

“Sorry? F-For what, Sly?” Carmelita asks.

“For lying to about my amnesia and for the way I reacted toward you the night we broke up. But most of all, for not telling you about my feelings from the beginning.”

“Really, Sly?”

“Really, Carmelita. I should’ve been completely honest with you about my feeling toward you from the start.”

Carmelita was once again left in complete surprise after hearing Sly’s heartfelt apology toward her and that he did have feelings for her even before he faked his amnesia. It was then that she remembered their kiss at the Krak Karov volcano before he cuffed her to he railing to escape, to the dance they shared at Rajan’s ball at his palace in India, and the very moment Sly nearly gave his life to protect her from Dr. M’s attack during the Cooper Vault job.

“Anyway Carmelita, that’s all I wanted to tell you. So, I guess I should be going.” Sly says taking off the handcuffs. He grabs his cane and finally begins making his way toward the back patio door.

The vixen notices Sly leaving and realizes that her opportunity to make amends was getting away. “Sly, wait! I need to talk to you!” she calls. “Sure Carmelita, what’s on you’re mind?” Sly asks.

“Sly, as it turns out, I also wanted to say I’m sorry about what I said the night we seperated.”

“Really, Carmelita?” Sly asks.

“Yes, Sly. I never should’ve said any of those hurtful things about you’re father and you’re family.”

“It wasn’t you’re fault, Carmelita. You were in pain because of my mistake. So don’t blame yourself. In fact, we can split the blame 70-30.” Sly suggests.

“70-30?”

“Yeah, I get 70 and you get 30.”

“Hm… as good as that sounds, I prefer 50-50 better.”

“50-50, huh? That’ll work.”

“Good. Now there’s just one more matter we need to work out between us, ringtail.”

“Really”? Sly asks walking back over to her. “What’s kind of matter?”

“This.” She replies and pulls Sly into a kiss.

Sly was surprised at what was happening right now while at the same time confused but he wasn’t complaining one bit. He wraps his arms around Carmelita and she wraps her arms around Sly’s neck. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate with each passing second. Sly then hoists her up and wraps her legs around his waist. The two make their way into the bedroom and Sly kicks the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. More chapters for Vengeance against Thieves. Also, I saw the extra chapter in Restoration of the Heart and fixed the problem. Anyway, more stories will be up soon. For now, have a good day and stay cool.


End file.
